To catch a killer
by mollymarine
Summary: Female Law Enforcement is being targeted by a serial killer. The primary target is Jules Callaghan. Can her team keep her safe? Can the SRU catch the killer before he strikes again?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The atmosphere was somber as the room began to fill up with all the SRU teams and dispatchers as Commander Holleran entered the conference room followed by CSIS and Homicide Investigators.

Everyone to include Commander Holleran eagerly watched as the CCTV News Channel flashed photos of 5 police officers, with the last one being a photo of Kira Marlowe.

"Memorial services were held today at St. Joseph's Church in Hamilton for 26 year old SRU dispatcher Kira Marlowe who is the victim of the serial killer nicknamed, Lady Cop Killer. The killer seems to be stalking women affiliated with law enforcement across Canada. Kira Marlowe being the 5th victim to be slain." stated the News Anchor Woman.

"All right folks. May, I have everyone's attention. Spike please turn that down." The Commander sighed. "I know it's been a hard day for all of us" Commander Holleran spoke getting everyone's attention on him instead of the news. "We know we lost one of our own, but I'm here to remind everyone that we are still the SRU and we need to stay focused" he reaffirmed.

"The murder of Kira Marlowe is being left to CSIS and Homicide. But as precaution I need to warn alll female officers to use maximum caution. This serial killer is sending us all a clear message when he progressed to killing Kira in our own turf. We don't have any other information or witnesses. CSIS and Homicide are still doing a profile. We will keep everyone posted. But for now I'm here to offer my condolences and remind all of you, we still have a job to do and we need to watch out for each other more than ever. Everyone else is dismissed. Team 1 your on shift." Commander Holleran concluded as he glanced to Sergeant Gregory Parker to carry on with Team 1's agenda for the day.

Following Commander Holleran, the rest of the SRU teams and dispatchers with the exception of Team one exited the briefing room.

"That's it?" Wordy annoyingly asked as he looked across the table at the rest of his teammates.

"Yeah Sarge, what I'm suppose to do be escorted by one of you guys and be scared to walk to my car. I'm an SRU Sniper for crying out loud" Jules argued with Sam quietly sitting beside her thinking _that would not be a bad idea_.

"Guys, it is business as usual but Jules we need you to take an extra precaution until homicide gets this guy" Ed Lane commented.

"That's right Eddie" Sergeant Greg Parker nodded in agreement. "We need to focus on keeping the peace and its okay to mourn for Kira. This one really hit home. Dr. Lauria's door is open to anyone who needs to talk."

"In the meantime though, Jules, you, Winnie and Donna need to be extra careful. No walking to the parking lot alone. We are on the buddy system here. Kira was taken from our parking lot with no witnesses and nothing on camera. This bastard is sick and has no remorse He is obviously not taking victims by chance, but by choice" Greg Parker stated looking straight into Constable Jules Callaghan's eyes.

"Copy that" the rest of the team echoed in agreement.

"Great" Jules said considerably annoyed with her team and the entire situation.

*******************Across the street from SRU Headquarters***********************

A hand gripped the police officer badge stained in blood with Kira Marlowe's photo next to it. _You put up a good fight, but she……she will be even tougher. I need more time _as the Killer's laughter filled the inside of the dark blue van.

Using a 35mm camera the Serial Killer began taking snap shots to add to the growing collection of Jules Callaghan photos which had been collected for several months. Photo's of her team, stake outs and warrants she enforced all of it was on file. The serial killer knew everything about Jules. Her favorite hang out, her rotational shift's at the SRU, even down to her secret relationship with Samuel Braddock who's presence made the killer's blood boil seeing them together.

I needed more time. More planning and more practice before I take you on Julianna. You will never know what hit you.

_Soon Julianna Callaghan soon we shall meet. _The killer whispered.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW.

THIS WILL ONLY BE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. JUST WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Team 1's twelve hour shift came to an end, Sergeant Gregory Parker sat alone in his semi lighted office at SRU Headquarters in disbelief over the loss of Kira Marlowe. He was consumed with overwhelming anger and grief which he often felt on the job after seeing senseless murders or suicides happen before his eyes. But in his office finally alone, he could finally take off the mask of unwavering strength he wore for his team earlier in the day.

Taking a deep breath in preparation for the inevitable, Greg Parker proceeds to open the sealed manila envelope stamped _CLASSIFIED _which he anxiously awaited all day to view.

It was impossible for him to contain the tears welling in his eyes as he meticulously assessed each photo and began to place them in chronological order.

"Boss" Ed Lane said after walking by and noticing Greg self absorbed in his office.

"Hey Eddie, I didn't realize you were still here." Greg responded with a forced smile, not even trying to hide his grief stricken face. He knew it was pointless to even attempt to deceive his long time confidant Ed Lane.

"Greg" Ed sighed shaking his head. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. I thought we were all instructed to leave this up to CSIS and Homicide."

"Yeah well, Dr. Lauria owes me and cashed in a couple of favors downtown." Greg pointedly remarked. "These officers, Jules and Kira especially…..Eddie they are like daughters to me. I owe Kira this much."

Without any hesitation Ed started taking his long dark coat off and asked "Do you want some help?"

Ed too then began thoroughly rummaging through the photos and reviewing the horrific evidence of Kira's murder.

Several hours passed as the coffee machine began to whistle again and a halfway empty pizza box sat across the table from Greg and Ed.

"We are not seeing something here Eddie" Greg announced. "The killer is laying everything out in the open and we are not seeing it. DAMIT".

"Maybe we can get Spike to review the surveillance video from the SRU parking lot tomorrow?" Ed said with a puzzled look on his face. "She was abducted from our parking lot that we confirmed. But why isn't it showing up in the video? She never made it inside her car and no visual on a getaway car. But the killer still managed to take her home and murder her there."

"He is becoming more confident and pointing out to us he is smarter. He is escalating." Greg sadly nodded in frustration as he stared at a photo of Kira's exposed remains.

"And his weapon of choice is a knife from the victims' home." Ed vented in anger "A knife…worse than a gun Boss. It never sticks; never jams, never runs out of ammo and you don't need training to know how to use it."

After several more hours, Ed and Greg realized it was close to morning, as sunlight started to glisten through the tinted SRU office windows. Before they both knew it, it was time for them to get ready for another shift. All they concluded from their research that evening was the similarities in the victim and who each seemed to have recognized their assailant. All were young and beautiful female officers with high promises of a career in law enforcement. 3 were post honor graduates from the Academy to include Kira and 2 were young cadets set to graduate with honors from the academy.

"We need to figure this out for Kira Ed. We have too." Greg whispered as they proceeded to clean up the office to hide the evidence of their extra curricular police work before the rest of Team 1 started arriving.

**************SOMEWHRE IN AN APARTMENT IN TORONTO*********************

He lay on the couch of his apartment he shared with his father with a sadistic expression on his face as he envisioned every minute of Kira's murder. He felt enormous satisfaction leaving his victim's bodies in the open and as an added touch of defiance he purposely left the weapon for the police to find in each crime scene._ Catch me if you can._ He silently laughed and thought of what an erotic to feeling it gave him when he placed each victim in a sexually degrading pose. This was his signature marking, and unlike all the others he took pride that no other serial killer focused on female police officers as an added challenge.

But his abduction and murder of Kira was a turning point. He had expanded beyond simple burglary into his victims' homes. He was bolder and successfully accomplishing Kira's abduction and murder was invigorating to him. After all he walked amongst them as friend and unnoticed. He took her from them right underneath their noses.

He is now one step closer to getting the crème de le crème of trophies….. _Julianna Callaghan_. He despised her the most out of all of them. She was just like his mother, a career cop who only noticed male officers similar to Sam Braddock who made men like him look pathetic. Just like his mother, if she was married would run off with the Samuel Braddock's of the world leaving your child with your pathetic husband.

Julianna Callaghan just like his mother was beautiful, intelligent, and a remarkably skilled police officer who focused on their career and competing with their male counterparts first rather than focusing on being a mother and serving their men as women should. At a glance, most men would be surprised to even know she was an SRU officer.

_You humiliated me Jules by taking the honor grad title from me in the Academy and then taking my slot in the SRU, you stupid bitch. How many of them did you sleep with to accomplish that? You will pay just like my mother did. I'm not weak or will ever be weak like my father and take shit from woman like you. _His thoughts suddenly interrupted by the sound of the phone.

_R-I-N-G, R-I-N-G _the phone in his apartment echoed loudly.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi. May I please speak with Inspector Stainton?" a woman asked.

"Sorry my father won't be home for another hour" He politely replied. "May I take a message?"

**TBC**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE MOTIVATING REVIEWS. PLEASE ENJOY AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

He purposely drove slower than usual in order to prolong the drive home in a desperate attempt to gather his thoughts. He lightly turned the volume of the radio on hoping the music would drown the memories which haunted him for the last week. But even the soft music playing on the radio could not silence his mind. Similar to a broken record, his mind continued to play the horrible memory over and over again.

The image of Kira hanging on for dear life after being beaten, stabbed repeteadly and sexually assaulted flashed constantly in his mind. Her blue eyes looking into his with a few seconds of hope as she saw him coming was an inescapable vision. Kira Marlowe had trusted him and thought her savior had arrived that evening. However, the nightmare for Inspector Robert Stainton was the moment he told Kira he was sorry and turned his back on her as he left her for dead. After all, how could a father not choose to protect his own son?

Inspector Stainton was not an arrogant bastard just for the sake of being one. He was an arrogant bastard to shield him from his fellow police officers from getting to close and too personal. He had spent the last 20 years covering his son Landon's screw ups within the department and protecting their family name. This was one of the perks of being ranked as Inspector. He knew enough people and had enough power to conceal his son Landon's psychological problems and illegal activities unbecoming of a Homicide detective.

As he continued to drive, he glances over to the passenger side seat of his car where a videotape labeled _SRU QUADRANT#A – Nov 12, 2008 _laid as he slowly pulls his car over. _I have to make sure no one ever finds this._

Arriving at the Royal Bank, he proceeds with the video tape tucked away inside an opening in his coat to his Safety Deposit Box. The Inspector almost emotionally breaks down as he stores the video tape in the lock box and sees the other incriminating evidence he had locked away in the course of several years in order to protect his son. _I'm sorry Kira._

*******SRU HEADQUARTERS**************

In the briefing room Sergeant Greg Parker and Constable Ed Lane begin to brief the rest of Team 1 on their extra curricular police work over Kira's death the night before. They had both decided it was best not to keep it from the team. They wanted all of Team 1 engaged in reviewing the evidence they secretly procured copies of with the aid of Dr. Lauria.

"Guys, we need to keep this within Team 1" Ed commented. "At least until we know for sure there is not a leak within the SRU."

"You can't be serious?" Wordy remarked

"Yeah, Sarge you think the Lady Cop Killer could possibly be an SRU Officer?" Lou replied looking at Greg and Ed as the rest of the team agreed with his remark.

"After we had Spike look at the surveillance video in the parking lot" Sergeant Parker sighed "Spike determined the video handed to homicide detectives is a duplicate and edited"

"Nice" Jules added. "Nice and extra creepy" she commented. "What?" she asked with growing concern as she noticed the perculiar look on Ed and Greg's face?

"Jules, maximum caution!" Ed said with concern.

"You fit this guy's profile. Honor graduate from the Academy, high caliber police officer, and female" Greg said.

"Wow. Thanks for the compliment Boss. I think?" She said sarcastically unable to hide the worry and unnerving feeling she all of sudden felt.

Sam looked over at Jules with concern. _I'll be staying at your place even if it drives you crazy._

"Anyway, without too much display of public affection. I think it would be a good idea for you and Braddock to play house for awhile Jules?" Greg Parker replied.

Both Jules and Sam tried to contain their embarrassment over the comment and the looks the rest of the team gave them, as Spike and Lou made kissing noises in the background to further mock them. But at the same time they were happy to break the seriousness of the conversation and felt relieved that the team supported their relationship.

"All right boys and _girl _we need to get going. Let's hit the gym and get some training and not draw any suspicion to our team. Business as usual Team." Greg Parker ordered his team.

"Copy that" Team 1 replied as they proceeded to head for the SRU gym.

******SRU MAINLOBBY/SWITCHBOARD************

"Can I help you?" SRU Dispatcher Winnie Camden asked the handsome clean shaved gentleman standing infront of her.

"I'm Detective Landon Stainton. I'm here to interview Sergeant Gregory Parker and Commander Holleran" he stated as he quickly flashed his homicide badge.

"You're, Inspector Stainton's son." Winnie embarrassingly replied as she caught herself sounding like a high school girl with a crush. "He mentioned you would be here and that you were working the Marlowe case. I'll page the Sergeant and the Commander for you."

"Umm before you do that, do you think you can point me to the rest room?" Landon asked.

"Sure" she answered pointing Landon to the direction of the restrooms.

As Landon Stainton pretended to head to the male restroom. He carefully looked around before sneaking in to the SRU Woman's locker room to strategically place wireless hidden cameras all around the locker room. _Ready or not, here I come Julianna....smile for the pretty camera._

**TBC**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"_BREAKING NEWS……After 3 weeks of being dormant, Toronto Homicide investigators had precluded the serial killer known as Lady Cop Killer had moved on to a different city. However tonight we have confirmed the serial killer has struck again attacking his 6__th__ victim. As of right now the Toronto Police will not release the name of the victim. The only information being released at this time is that the 6__th__ victim is a female police officer who is currently listed in critical condition. A public press release will be given today, which is scheduled to take place in 1 hour with Inspector Robert Stainton. We will hopefully have more details to provide during our live coverage of the press conference. This is Rebecca Marshall with CCTV News reporting live."_

Sergeant Gregory Parker nodded his head in frustration and disbelief as he turned the television off before turning around to face his team. All of the members of Team 1 sat in the round table of the SRU Headquarters briefing room in deep silence with defeated and hollow expressions on all their faces.

"Well, this puts a wrench on the killer's profile." Wordy sarcastically announced breaking the silence in the room.

"You think?" Jules irritably responded as she placed her head on her hand and began to fidget and stare down at a tiny spec on the table.

"Jules." Sam's voice calmly said as he placed his hands over hers. "It's going to be fine. We got you."

After the long day they had and finding out your team member/girlfriend is being preyed upon by a serial killer, Sam Braddock's primary focus was comforting Jules and making her feel safe, even if it required breaking the rules by displaying his affection towards her in front of the team. There was no denying to the team anymore that his relationship with Jules existed. The serial killer had made sure of it.

"Sorry." Jules said as she looked up at Wordy.

Ed Lane sitting quietly glanced over at Greg hoping he would have the words of wisdom to say as he felt powerless and speechless for the first time and unable to console his teammates.

He patted Jules on the shoulder to offer fatherly comfort and then felt relieved as Greg began to speak.

"Come on Jules. We aren't going to let you down. There is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. The killer is the asshole and we all need to remember that, especially you." Greg advised her but was suddenly interrupted by Spike, Lou, and Detective Landon Stainton entering the room.

"Well?" Ed asked with curiosity.

"We found several hidden wireless cameras in the woman's locker room." Spike confirmed feeling uncomfortable for Jules.

"Jules, your house….well your bedroom and bathroom also had wireless cameras around it. I made sure they did a clean sweep and it's clean as of now" Lou explained in a brotherly tone as he watched Detective Stainton hand video cartridges over to Greg.

"These are the copies from the crime scene. The originals will remain with Homicide and is being reviewed" He told Greg inconspicuously.

Landon then turned to Jules for the personal satisfaction of knowing he could secretly continue manipulating her and Sam.

"Listen Callaghan, be careful. I know this is hard. But we will catch this guy. I'm on it…seriously. We got through the academy together and we will get through this together also. I won't let you down." He said in an attempt to elude Sam into thinking he had feelings for her.

It seemed to work too. As he caught Sam quietly staring him down looking extremely annoyed at his audacity to hit on his girlfriend in his presence.

He then gave Jules an encouraging wink and shook Greg Parker's hand. "That was a good job today Sergeant. Really I mean that, your team did a great job. I'm going to check on the progress of our victim at St. Michaels. Hopefully she will wake up and be able to give us an I.D. on this guy".

"Thanks Stainton" Greg replied as Landon waved and exited the briefing room.

As he exited Landon felt liberated and an instant surge of the most pleasurable high he often felt before and after a kill. His plans were slowly coming together. _Patience Landon. Be patient.....in all due time._

Back inside the briefing room, Greg handed the video cartridges to Spike. "I need you to get on these and see if there is anything this will tell us".

But before Spike could answer, Jules cut him off.

"Yeah Spike. See if you can find out anything from my showering habit and sleeping habits with Sam." she yelled as she proceeded to walk out of the briefing room as the door slammed behind her.

Sam was about to follow, but was stopped by Ed. "Just give her some time. She isn't going to take off or do anything stupid. We are still on shift."

"Spike, I need you to get us something from those tapes" Greg said. "Lou, I need you to get phone records and in contact with the victim's friends, family or neighbors. Let's see if they know anything."

"Braddock" Ed looked at Sam and threw him a set of keys. "These are keys to a rental condo Sophie's parent's own. That is your new home with Jules until we get a handle on this."

"We know this is an inside job. So only the Commander and we know about your new location. Take care of her Braddock." Greg added.

"Thanks." Sam responded somberly.

**********************EARLIER IN THE DAY************************************

"Team 1 Gear up! Gear Up. Hot call. Home intrusion, suspected serial killer on the premises." SRU Dispatcher Peter Henderson announced. "House belongs to Officer Winnie Camden, at 9350 Redview Lane, North York."

"Oh my god!" Ed replied once he heard Winnie's name.

"Peter, get me Detective Sainton or someone from Homicide on the line. Is the Inspector on his way?" Greg asked.

"Copy Sarge." Peter answered. "Inspector Stainton is in route."

"Peter, advise all Uniform officers to use radio frequency only. Let's keep the media out of this for now." Greg added.

Team 1 listened to the recorded call from Winnie crying for help on their way to her home. As he listened Greg determined the call was planted by the serial killer.

"Eddie, we need to do a no knock and go stealth" he instructed.

"Copy that Boss," Ed responded.

As Team 1 made entry into Winnie's house, Landon sat in the parking lot in his stolen blue van watching anxiously as his plans begin to unfold. Like a kid in a candy store, he could not wait to see the action unfold through the use of his portable laptop the expression on Team's 1's faces.

"What the…" Spike said in shock.

Inside the house it surprised them to find Winnie lying on the floor barely alive. She was naked, beaten and stabbed repeatedly and placed in a provocative position similar to what they saw in Kira's murder file.

As if finding one of their fellow officers down wasn't enough, the most shocking revelation was the Jules Callaghan decorated tribute the Serial Killer planted all around the house.

There were thousands of photos of Jules displayed all around the house. Photo's of her in the shower at her home and videos of her most intimate moments with Sam playing on the television for all to see.

The walls were all spray painted with obscene comments about Jules. The serial killer didn't have to take Jules to harm her. His display at Winnie's homes raped her and degraded her without him even having to physically abduct her. But the most disturbing of messages is the one he left for Jules to see in Winnie's bedroom that said:

"_Ready or not I'm coming for you Julianna! See you soon."_

TBC.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

HOPEFULLY THE LONG CHAPTER WAS AT LEAST ENTERTAINING AND A QUICK READ.

P.S. IT WAS JUST AS CREEPY FOR ME TO WRITE THIS AS TO READ.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

********************3 Weeks Earlier*************************

She woke up early one morning in anticipation of her shift beginning in the next hour. On a spontaneous whim she decided to make a quick pit stop for a double double at Tim Horton's. It would be another typical day in the life of being an SRU dispatcher, she told herself. Truth be told, 24 year old Winnie Camden was quite satisfied with her career and was very content with the role of being an SRU Dispatcher.

Winnie came from a middle class family with strong connections to law enforcement. Although she did not exuberate the skills or potential of a Jules Callaghan or a Donna Sabine she was still good at what she did and was proud of her work at the SRU. As matter of fact, Winnie felt extremely blessed to be behind a dispatch desk rather than being out in the field. She held a deep amount of gratitude for it, knowing she did not have to risk her life day in and day out like her fellow Constables.

As a police dispatcher, Winnie felt as if she was still contributing to society without having the typical police work drama of having the job infringe on her personal life or her goals of one day starting a family.

Little did she know at the time that her decision to get a double double one day, would lead her into the dangerous hands of a predator. A man from behind her in line who she recognized as the extremely handsome and well mannered, Detective Landon Stainton ordered the cashier at Tim Horton's to put her coffee tab on his bill.

He manipulated and deceived her into thinking he was the perfect gentleman and the epitome of every woman's dream man. He enticed her with the excitement and thrill of secretly dating the son of a high class official such as Inspector Stainton. After 3 weeks of consecutively dating Landon Stainton, it also added the edge in her life she so desperately longed for. Her relationship with him broke the monotony of her so called "average" life.

Then one night after a romantic dinner date Landon lured her into his deadly bate by expressing his attraction and potential love for her. Instantly she broke down and finally invited him to her house for a night cap. This would be her last memory after waking up and finding herself naked in her own home bound and gagged as he stood over her with a knife and began to profusely beat and sexually assault her.

She was unable to move or speak and she soon wished the rest of the evening had stayed that way. She knew all to well she had been drugged during dinner. It didn't take much for even a rookie police dispatcher to determine she had GHB or Rohypnol or some form of a predatory drug in her system. The only thoughts which remained in her mind were her thoughts of knowing she was good as dead at 24 years old and at the mercy of a serial killer.

*************PRESENT DAY*******************

Under heavy police protection at St. Michaels Hospital ICU ward, Winnie Camden laid restlessly in a hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines working overtime to help keep her alive. Upon his arrival at the hospital Detective Landon Stainton was advised by the surgeon of the unlikely hood of her surviving. He was also told even if by chance she did survive they suspected she would have irreversible and permanent brain damage caused by the blunt force trauma to her head delivered by her assailant. _I am way more than a mere "assailant" doctor._

Landon stood over her bed side completely mesmerized by her will to live. He hadn't expected it from her. She wasn't like the rest of his victims; who fought back without even flinching. The other victims had so much fire in them and an extraordinary will to live and sustain their dignity as a woman and as a cop until the very end. But with Winnie it was different. She begged and pleaded for his mercy and reacted to her fear squealing like a 4 year old child, which annoyed him more than excite him like the others.

He had to remind himself of the fact that Winnie was only a muse and was a sacrificial lamb used to serve the bigger portion of his plan. He deemed her as pathetic, weak, and desperate for a man's attention which he used to his advantage. But here she was barely alive and managed to survive the hours of torture he put her through. "_Well, well, well……this is _v_ery impressive bitch." _Landon sadistically whispered in an unconscious Winnie's ear.

He beat himself up for being sloppy. He had not calculated into his plans, Winnie surviving. She now posed an eminent threat for him. _Think it over Landon, they do think she will be brain damaged and if by some miracle you do survive you little slut you're still going to wind up dead. I'll make sure of it._

Landon then kissed Winnie on her forehead and headed out of the hospital. As he did so he saw the multiple missed calls from his father on his cellular but was not deterred from it. He glanced at the phone and decided to continue his way to the hospital parking lot grinning and whistling as he began to imagine the look on Jules face at the very moment.

***************4 hours later – Sophie's parents' rental unit******************************

Sergeant Gregory Parker made the decision as an extra precaution to have his team escort Jules and Sam to the condo rental unit they would temporarily be calling _"home"_. He could not think of any other solution to secure the information coming from SRU Headquarters, especially with the knowledge of the serial killer having access from the inside. Greg knew all too well how easily it would for the killer to obtain any information no matter how careful they were.

Team 1 to include Sam and Jules made sure the surrounding area and the inside of the condo was clear. Everything seemed normal until they all heard Jules gasp as she made entry to the master bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Jules gasped as Sam closely stood beside her also in silent shock at the site in front of them.

Before them was the site of a heavily candle lit room with a queen size bed sprinkled with black colored rose petals. The site of the room was surreal and reminded Spike of a masochistic romance scene from a horror movie he watched with Lou on a double date with their girlfriends recently.

Against one of the pillows an envelope with _"Jules_' written on it captured Jules' attention. She opened the envelope as Sam stood beside her to read the content of the note which said:

"_You can run but you can't hide I am everywhere. I will be coming for you soon Juliana, my Lucky#7."_

Not a moment too soon after Jules completed reading the serial killer's letter out loud to her teammates, Jules phone began to vibrate showing she had received one new picture message.

She glanced at Sergeant Parker and Ed Lane showing them the disturbing photo the Serial Killer had sent her on her blackberry.

"Team let's go. We're on the move" Greg ordered. "We need to head to St Michaels. Jules you will remain in the truck with me when we arrive."

"Copy" the team echoed in response.

**TBC**

**AND YES I'M EVIL (BUT NOT AS EVIL AS LANDON) FOR TORTURING ALL OF YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER. SORRY ABOUT THAT, IT'S JUST HOW THE CHAPTER WORKED OUT.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN!!!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Inspector Stainton in collaboration with Landon decided to alert the media anonymously of the possible kidnapping of Winnie Marlowe at St. Michaels Hospital several hours after completing his press conference. He saw no other choice seeing as his son's crime spree had surmounted to carelessness. He was the only one who could clean up after him. The media distraction would create havoc and additional obstacles for Greg Parker and the rest of the SRU team. The Inspector hoped the distraction would be enough to provide the team of crooked cops he hired enough time to reaquire Winnie and get her out of the hospital without being detected. Surpringsly, everything had gone according to plan and had been executed to perfection.

"Inspector, what do we have?" Greg Parker asked through his cell phone while in the SRU truck on the way to the hospital.

"Greg, we are too late. She is gone." Inspector Stainton replied. "I have the first responders setting up the perimeter and the hospital is on lock down."

"We found the two Constables responsible for guarding Winnie's room in the boiler room. They were unconscious, bound and gagged." He continued to explain, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Copy that Inspector". Greg sighed in frustration as Ed Lane listened in on the conversation through his headset . He glanced over to him shaking his head in bewilderment over the situation.

"Our ETA is 10 minutes Inspector. Once we get there it will be SRU only." Greg explained. "Peter, deploy Team 3 to the hospital."

"Copy that Boss. They have been on standby and will be there in 10." Peter responded.

While driving the SRU truck, Ed continued to glance back at Greg. "Boss what are you thinking?"

"He's got some help Eddie" Greg nodded. "My guess is he moved Winnie a long time ago from the hospital."

"Well we know he will try to keep her alive for awhile right? Unless Winnie doesn't make it on her own." Ed continued to say as the rest of Team One listened in.

"How do you figure?" Lou asked with the rest of the team eagerly awaiting Ed or Greg to answer. Lou's question had also been protruding in their minds.

"Because there would be no other purpose in sending the photos of him having Winnie to Jules." Greg advised the team. "He is about to start making demands"

Back inside St Michael's hospital, Inspector Stainton awaited for Landon's arrival. Landon was the lead Homicide investigator for the case. "_The only smart move you have done boy." _He said to himself aggravated.

There was still apart of Inspector Stainton that wished he was not a dirty cop. He wanted to desperately change, change back to the time long ago when he was focused on upholding the law. "_Once upon a time, I was a good cop. Just like Greg Parker." _He said to himself.

A few minutes later Landon arrived and saw a glimpse of his father's back and tapped him on the shoulders, "Well hello, Daddy Dearest…..I mean Inspector." Landon rudely remarked knowing it would irritate his father.

The Inspector unable to contain his anger looked around to make sure no one was around and grabbed Landon by his shirt shoving him inside a semi private room in the hospital.

Before Landon could speak, the Inspector made a fist and with controlled force smacked his son across the face.

"You son of a bitch Landon!" he yelled in a whispered tone so no one else could hear them about to argue.

Landon felt his face with his hands and wiped the blood oozing from his lip. "Nice to see you too, Daddy."

"Once this is all over, we are done. You hear me?" The Inspector said with his eyes bulging out in fury. "You leave Canada once this is all done, and you stay away. Far away. I don't care where you go."

"Well, Daddy. I guess that means you need to help bring me Jules Callaghan. And then it will be over." Landon snapped back.

"Let me remind you too Daddy" He continued to say cunningly. "We wouldn't want anyone in law enforcement to get wind of how you killed Mommy now would we?"

Inspector Stainton took both hands and grabbed Landon by the shirt slamming him against the wall as they looked each other in the eye in utter disgust. He could not believe his own son had the audicity to blackmail him.

"What, Inspector? What are you going to do?" He detested. "I'm sure your friends would love to know how you secretly overdosed mommy with castor oil to stimulate an amniotic fluid embolism after she gave birth to her bastard child."

"I hear it is not difficult anymore to exhume a body and test it after 35 years?" He added as Inspector Stainton released his hands and began to tidy up Landon's clothing.

"Once you get Constable Callaghan. You get out of here." He replied back in a calm tone, completely confused about his emotions towards his son.

"And Landon, we are still done after that. I want you out of here and out of my life" He continued to say.

Landon smiling took another cheap shot at his father. "Is that anyway to thank your son. I'm doing your favor by getting rid of her. In a couple of days, you'll never have to be reminded of mommy and how she left us for Jack Callaghan ever again."

"Yup, I plan on getting it on with my little sister" He commented with an evil grin. "That's what big brother's are for aren't they?."

**TBC**

**AS CHACHAKID ONCE SAID "DUN, DUN, DUN…DUNN…DUNNNNNN."**

**DON'T SCORPIO ME FOR MAKING LANDON AND JULES HALF SIBLINGS.**

**IT WILL MAKE CHAPTER 7 REALLY REALLY GOOD.**

**FYI – PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON WINNIE'S FATE. (SHE IS ALIVE FOR NOW;0))**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The half hour silence between Jules and him while inside the black SUV was killing him. He wanted to fix this for her and allow her some time as Ed had advised, but Sam feared the worst for her. He knew Jules well enough to know when she was close to reaching her breaking point and he had never seen her so disconnected and distraught. As he continued to drive, he gestured for her to mute her microphone in order to have a moment of privacy before arriving at St. Michael's Hospital

"Are you going to keep looking at that?" He asked her concerned over the fact that he had been watching her for the last twenty five minutes continue to study the image of an unconscious Winnie the serial killer had sent her on her cell phone.

"Doesn't it all seem personal to you?" She asked him with an impassive tone in her voice. "I just feel like I'm…."

Sam cut her off knowing what she was going to say. "Jules you are not responsible for Winnie or Kira. You didn't let this happen."

"Really Sam?" Jules snapped back at him. "Because out of all 6 victims, I'm the only one this asshole has gone all stalker on and is managing to display his creative voyeurism talents to."

_Okay I deserved that._

"Hey. Easy." Sam calmly said as he left one hand on the steering wheel and put his other hand over hers. "It's going to be fine Jules. But you need to talk to me."

"Look, I know you're not exactly _the Joe heres what I'm thinking type_ when it comes to emotional distress, but I'm here for you okay? And so is the team." He sighed having to carefully choose his next words.

"But you need to let me in. Just because you're a SRU officer doesn't mean you're not allowed to be scared". Sam continued to say to her, hoping he would get through to her. "I'm just as scared as you are. I'll admit it."

"Anyway….I've been meaning to give this back to you since we got back together." He said quickly smiling at her and then returning his focus back on to the road.

"I had it cleaned." He said as he handed Jules a silver chain with the custom made heart shaped diamond engagement ring he gave her after her recovery from the sniper shooting several months ago.

Jules looked up at Sam teary eyed as she placed the chain around her neck. She glanced at the ring and softly whispered the engraved inscription while glancing at him. _"Stay with me."_

The conversation between them was then cut short as their SUV made its way through the crowded parking lot of the hospital which was filled with reporter and spectators. Before she had a chance to exit the SUV her cell phone showed one new incoming video messaging.

"Sarge" Jules said nervously through her headset.

"I'm on it Jules" Spike responded before Greg had the chance to. "I've intercepted the video and have it playing in the command post Boss."

"Copy Spike" Greg said.

"We're coming in" Ed added.

Inside the command post, the members of Team One looked onward at the computer screen as Spike played the new video the Serial Killer sent to Jules' phone:

"_My name is Dr. Michael Katz. I'm the surgeon taking care of Ms. Winnie Camden and I've been abducted. In order to sustain Ms. Camden's life there is an envelope at the ICU nurses station which contains the list of the medical supplies and equipment that I need. The instructions as to the drop off and what needs to be done are included. You have 20 minutes or he'll kill me and blow her brains out._

_In good faith Sergeant Parker he will give you and Constable Callaghan one free clue._

The video switches over to showing Sam and Jules having sexual intercourse but through out the video the certain lyrics of Billy Idol's White Wedding song have been added:

_Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!_

_Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long_

_There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
and there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again_

Come on  
It's a nice day for a white wedding

"Turn it off Spike!" Jules screamed. She could not hold the tears in anymore and exited the command post as Sam glanced at Ed and Greg getting there silent approval to follow her."

"Rolie. What's Team 3's position?" Greg asked.

"We're headed for the west wing. East wing secured." Rolie responded.

Looking over Spike's shoulders at the layout of the hospital Wordy advised "They are close to the ICU ward Boss".

"Copy" he responded. "Rolie, I need you to pick up an envelope with the killer's demands at the ICU ward."

"Copy Greg. We're on it" Rolie agreed as him and Donna Sabine headed towards the elevator to get to the ICU ward.

"Okay Team" Greg began giving out his orders to Team One. "Change of plans. Spike I need you in the command post also. Let's see what this guy is trying to tell us. We need to dig deeper and look harder at the last 6 victims. How they are connected, there similarities, all the way to their childhood?"

"Copy" Spike nodded in agreement.

"This is personal Eddie" he said to him with a look of concern. "This seems like a personal vendetta. And Jules is caught in the center of it. How is she connected to this guy and his victims?"

Ed returned the look of concern back to Greg as he started to fear for Jules' safety even more.

Outside the command post Sam is suddenly taken back as he started to approach Jules and then sees her being consold by Detective Landon Stainton. _Does he have to be an arrogant self centered ass like his father?_

**TBC**

**Thanks to Iheartflashpoint who made me post this evening! Its 11:30PM and I will die now during my 5 mile run in the morning. But anything for you.**

**Thanks to ChaChakid for the FAST editing help, so I can post this chapter immediately per the request of Iheartflashpoint who is back at school on Tuesday.**

**Thanks to Uniquefreak202 for also making me post, or else she holds her update for my favorite story "Revenge". I see you have posted, and therefore here is your update.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

He sat silently in the SRU Command station watching Greg Parker direct his team, while also attempting to console Jules and encourage her at the same time that everything was going to be okay. It was clear to Landon, how much Sergeant Parker had viewed Jules as more than a valuable member of his team, but also as a daughter. For a brief moment he was almost envious of their interaction until the feelings of resentment towards his father returned followed by his dimise of Jules.. _If only you could have been more like him, she would have never left us for this bitches Father._

Jules returned back to the command station with Landon and Sam to face the rest of her team again, after taking a moment to gather her bearings. She did her best to keep her emotion under control, but having her most intimate moment with Sam be displayed and become critical evidence for an on-going investigation was devastating for her, mixed in with the fact you lost a good friend recently with the potential of losing another one shortly.

She had never felt so degraded and humiliated in her entire life. The killer had turned a special moment between her and Sam into a dirty pornographic video to be reviewed over and over again by her team and more than half of the lead investigators in the city of Toronto who hoped to decipher the killer's message.

But Jules Callaghan, was Jules Callaghan an SRU Sniper and she had worked her ass off to get this far. Things were finally coming full circle for her career and personal relationship. She was determined not to allow some creep take everything away from her. At least that was how she felt at the moment after receiving several motivational speeches from Sam and Landon earlier during her emotional melt down.

_We are going to get you and get Winnie back. I have to continue to believe that._

"You hanging in there kid?" Her thoughts suddenly interrupted as Landon nonchalantly approached her, completely aware of Sam Braddock's watchful eye.

"Yeah, as good as I'm gonna be" she replied as she continued to review the victims files with Lou.

"Okay, well you have my number." He mentioned to her. "I'm going to step outside for a little bit and check on things"

Jules nodded in agreement trying to hide her irritability towards him. She never could figure out Landon Stainton even during their time as cadets in the academy. He was a clean cut perfect looking gentlemen, but she always had a level of hesitation around him and found his male chauvinism a complete turn off coupled with his persistance of letting everyone know he was the Inpsector's son.

"What was that about?" Sam asked her.

"Sam, please" she sighed "He's just being Detective Stainton, showing us who is superior just like the Inspector."

He smiled back at her.

"What?" Jules asked him

"I'm just glad to see you not allow this to get the best of you" he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I ….." Sam tried to say but was immediately interrupted as he overheard Spike's conversation with Greg.

"Boss. I think I've got something here." Spike announced to the team as he continued to look at the computer monitor with the photos of the serial killer's victims.

"What do you have Spike?" Greg asked as he stood behind him.

"All the victims aside from being female officers, honor graduates. They were all also, born at Jordan Hospital in Cape Cod, well at least 3 of them. "

But all have them have the same birthday's August 29th, with the exception of Kira. " Spike continued to say as typing away to pull additional data. "But Kira was also officially adopted on than date."

"This links Winnie and explains why she was targeted. I mean she wasn't born at Jordan but she has the same birthday as Jules" he continued to tell the team.

"Okay great Spike. So what? The serial killer is killing all these people because I missed inviting him to a birthday party or two?" Jules cunningly remarked out of frustration over the whole situation.

"Umm, yeah Spike where are you going with all of this?" Greg asked.

"Not sure yet, other than there is something with Jules birthday and his reference to the Billy Idol song on the video?" He said, looking at Jules. "He is trying to tell us your family or related in some way. At least that is how I'm reading all of this."

"Okay Spike" Jules sighed "What this guy thinks he is my long lost brother?"

"You're reaching" she continued to tell him. "My parents were happily married for 6 years before my mother passed away giving birth to me".

"I'm not adopted and I seriously doubt they put one of my brother's up for adoption. If they kept 4 of them, why not keep one more?" She sarcastically mentioned looking at Sam for moral support.

She had always had a close relationship with her Father and her three older brothers. _If degrading me wasn't enough already, now you're trying to have me doubt my own family?_

"Get your dad on the phone Jules" Greg encouraged. "That's an order…"

He wanted to continue but was suddenly interrupted by an incoming call coming from Inspector Stainton.

"Inspector" he answered.

"We're ready to make the drop. We have all the medical supplies the instructions listed." Inspector Stainton replied.

Before hanging up the phone Greg motioned for Lou and Sam letting them know it was time. "Copy that Inspector, we're on my way"

"Eddie, Wordy….what's your status" He asked through his headset

"We're all set Boss" Ed responded. "Sam, go find a vantage point. Lou less lethal, there is a skyline let's get eyes you will have visibility of the entire lot."

As Jules' watched them leave she gestures to Spike that she needed to step out of the command post to make the call to her father. She had been dreading speaking to her father in the last week. Her father she assumed knew from the media coverage she was being targeted by all the calls he bombarded her with. She just never took the time to answer the calls or return any messages yet. She just needed her space and did not want her family involved or worrying about her. _I have no choice now._

Before she could begin dialing, Landon approached her in a urgent fashion.

"Jules I was just coming to get you" He told her almost out of breath from running. "You need to come with me."

"What's going on?" she asked

"Your father, he's been badly beaten and practically left for dead." He told her acting concerned.

"Paramedics are taking him to Toronto East General Hospital. I already called Parker, he knows you're with me." He said convincingly. "I'll explain the details in the car".

Jules proceeded in a rush to take her gear off and unload it in one of the black SUV's with the exception of her hand gun and then took off with Landon.

Landon began giving her the details of her father's abduction and whereabouts. Twenty minutes into the ride Jules begins to realize they are not heading in the correct direction which would lead then to Toronto East General Hospital.

Not a moment after she then notices a very rare opal ring hanging on the rear view mirror of Landon's car. Jules knew the ring was rare, because she had remembered a couple months back admiring the same ring on Kira's index finger. Before she could react, she felt a needle jab her in the arm causing her to lose consciousness.

*******BACK AT THE COMMAND POST********

"Jules do you copy" Spike asked "We need to meet up with the team on the east side of the hospital?"

"What's up Spike?" Greg interrupted knowing Spike had been trying to contact Jules for the last ten minutes.

"Don't know boss. She stepped out to call her father and that was over 30 minutes ago." Spike informed them in a state panic.

"Ed back up immediately" He ordered "Team lets get back to the command post, Jules is missing. Team 3 will cover."

"Copy" echoed the team.

Ed and Sam looked at each other as they ran down the hospital cooridors in a rush to return to the command post. As they did, a dark sinking feeling settled in both of their stomachs that Jules was in danger.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

*******10 HOURS MISSING*******

Donna Sabine looking defeated entered her apartment and placed her car keys on the counter after experiencing one of the most extremely disappointing days during her time with the SRU. She thought nothing would ever top the time she had shot Agent Semple, until today.

_Guess I was wrong._

The events of the last several hours played over and over again in her head, and although she did not know Jules Callaghan all to well, she was worried. She also felt so much empathy imagining what her former teammate Sam Braddock must be going through at this very minute.

_Will this job ever get any easier?_

Although Sam never accepted her during her time with Team One, she understood where the hostility came from and she respected him for his loyalty to Jules. She had suspected a long time ago his relationship with Jules Callaghan went beyond being partners, but found his actions to be some what admirable. _Good for him._

She then thought about her former teammates feeling helpless not being able to provide them any comfort. No one could. She could not even begin to imagine what it must be like to know one of your teammates was in danger and was counting on you to find and rescue her.

Her grief continued to overwhelm her, and she assumed her Sergeant, Roland "Rolie" Cray and the rest her teammates from Team Three had mutual feelings. They could not help but blame themselves for the events which had taken place earlier in the day.

Events they knew were beyond their control, but needless to say being an SRU officer felt responsible for. It was their job to control all events and have counter measures in place. But today, they failed and had been unprepared for what they would encounter.

It had been a joint effort between Team One and Team Three to secure the perimeter as they delivered the serial killer's demands for medical supplies. Rolie had assigned and instructed one of the Constables from the RCMP on exactly what she needed to do. It was decided the van needed to be driven by a female constable as the instructions clearly stated and not by an SRU officer.

Both SRU Sergeants had agreed it was not a good idea to try and deceive the killer by having Donna drive the van, especially knowing there was a leak within the police department. They decided to proceed with entertaining the killer's needs for power and control until they could get a location on the doctor Michael Katz and the injured Winnie Camden.

However both teams did not expect the unexpected turn events that followed. They had not seen any movement towards the van. After thirty minutes of waiting in the shadows, both Parker and Cray had inkling they were being set up and purposely being distracted by the killer.

Not moments too soon were there feelings validated. Team one rushed to Spike's aid as they heard his panicked voice calling for an unresponsive Jules to respond to Sergeant Parker's orders for them to head to the south side of the hospital. Immediately after, Donna sees a blue van in high speed go near the van of medical equipment dumping what looked to be two body bags from her scope.

Rolie had no choice but to have his team stand down instead of pursuing the subject. This was an order from Inspector Stainton he could never understand and would never forgive himself for not disobeying, after receiving a call from the Inspector's first responders that they had lost visual of the blue van.

While in the shower, Donna Sabine could not run away from the sight of the mutilated and dismembered body of Michael Katz and her good friend and fellow officer Winnie Camden. The vision of their bodies plagued her mind as she vividly recalls the note attached along with their bodies which read:

_Catch me if you can. I won't need these medical supplies after all. But what I do need is to speak with Jack Callaghan. You have until tomorrow or Jules Callaghan will be my next delivery. She's so tasty…please tell her boyfriend. No tricks. Can you really risk not giving me what I want? Are you willing to risk finding out if you could or could not have saved her? I'll be in contact with Sergeant Gregory Parker. I'll know when he has Jack Callaghan._

"Damn this bastard" Donna said to herself, as she heard the door bell ring. "We need to get this guy, and soon."

She quickly dried herself off and grabbed a bathrobe and excitedly headed for her front door. She opened the door and gave her boyfriend of one year a hug. Donna felt relieved to see him and for her not be alone. She needed to vent to him about the job and have an outlet for her feelings. He would understand, like he always did.

Her feelings towards him had grown over the last year. One of her fondest memory of their relationship was their first meeting. She was still working at VICE and had stopped off at Tim Horton's for some coffee. It was there she met Detective Landon Stainton of homicide who offered to buy her a cup of coffee. It was there where she met what felt to be the love of her life.

They had been together ever since, and she felt their relationship growing. She was in love with him, but had yet to open up to anyone on the team about her personal life. Then with the serial killer attacking officers at HQ, it was the first time their paths had cross professionally.

As she glanced at Landon, Donna tried to recall if it was her idea or his to keep their relationship a secret from the Inspector and their co-workers.

_Oh, Donna that isn't important, what's important is being in Landon's arms after a tough day._

"Hey. Are you going to be okay?" Landon asked her sympathetically has he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I think so" she responded teary eyed. "We are rotating with Team four, and there is no use in telling Team One to get some rest until we find Jules."

"Any new leads?" she asked hoping he would have more information.

"No. Not yet. We will find this guy, I promise." He told her as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Listen Donna…" He said smiling at her. "I wanted to do this differently, but after today I think you could use some cheering up."

"Today, also reminds us of how precious life is and how short it can be."

"You think?" She told him sarcastically as she looked into his eyes trying to anticipate what he would say to her next.

But she could have never in a million years have anticipated her dreams coming true as Landon got on his hands and knees holding a heart shaped diamond ring as he asked her to marry him.

As he left Donna's house to head to the SRU Headquarters, he smiled at the thought of him marrying Donna and the way it made him feel slipping Jules' engagement ring on her index finger.

What started off as one of his many plans to seek revenge on Jules' and Jack Callaghan, ended with him falling in love with Donna Sabine. As a matter of fact, it was his handy work which convinced her to try out for the SRU after seeing news clipping of Jules Callaghan being shot by a mad sniper several months back. He knew after watching the news coverage, it was time to make his move. All part of his perfect plan.

But as usual his feelings towards woman were disorienting for him, especially his feelings towards Donna. In several hours Sam Braddock would recognize the ring on Sabine's finger ensuing the delectable havoc he longed for. He anticipated Sam going after his father, which was also part of his plan and by then he would be long gone having a jolly good old time with his captive little sister for Jack Callaghan to see.

All of a sudden his feelings of causing pain and torturing Jules consumed him. It gave him the most sensual and erotic feeling he had ever experienced as he continued to think about his perfect plans. All of a sudden those feelings replaced what he was feeling for Donna. No woman to include Donna had ever given him the pleasure and satisfaction he craved like his victims did. _I'm_ _coming Jules. Ready for our special night?._

_*****Somewhere in a Toronto Basement********_

In a state of grogginess Jules found herself slowly drifting in and out of consciousness aware of her hands being handcuffed to what felt like a bed post. Landon had shot her with a higher dose of rohyphol before he left for work and kissed her good bye.

"_Rest sweetheart, we have big plans later." He had said to her._

Deep within her subconscious she was aware she had been abducted by Landon and was aware of the dangerous situation she was in. But the drugs overpowered her, no matter how hard she fought. Her vision was dazed and her thinking was confused. She finally gave in to the drug as she softly mumbled, _"Sam find me. Find me.."_

**TBC**

**ENJOY. SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO WINNIE…ITS LANDON'S FAULT SICK MAN.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"_Stay strong Jules, stay strong. You can do this, you're a survivor"_ she silently kept repeating to herself. Sometimes she would even change the voice in her mind to trick her into thinking it was Sam's voice or one of her teammates telling her to hold on during the times when she felt defeated and surrendering to her fears.

She then began to stare at a small spot in the ceiling embracing the silence in her mind in hopes of getting the room to stop spinning and some how attempt to make sense of what was real and what wasn't. She was still very disoriented but could feel herself slowly gaining control of her muscle movements again. Everything felt as if she was stuck in a bad dream praying for someone to wake her up from the nightmare.

_If only it were that simple._

Jules closed her eyes again as she struggled with her memory, but as she glanced over to her left she saw the photos Landon filled the room with causing her to have a vague flashback. She remembered him dragging her to the bed and handcuffing her as she recalled the feeling of incoherence which fell before her. Her years of training told her to negotiate the subject, but when she tried to speak the words would not come out and once they did they came out slurred beyond her control.

Landon had surrounded her with photo's of her while she was unconscious and positioned in a sexually degrading manner as he made lewed gestures in them ensuring they were all captured in every photograph. Across the room there was a television positioned to make sure she could see it. It was a live video feed of the SRU briefing room. She could hear everything being said to include Sergeant Parker's voice. Jules felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach with the knowledge that her teammates and Sam had no idea where to even begin looking for her.

It felt as if she was having an out of body experience, watching the events unfold in her mind. She remembered Landon sitting beside her closely.

"_Do you know all the things I'm going to do to you?" He whispered in her ear. _

"_But as much as you want alone time with me little sister; it will be much better having the show in front of you daddy and fiancé." He then giggled as he kissed her and groped her._

Her own thoughts began to startle her as she patted herself with one hand as she realized she only had one hand cuffed to the bed and that her legs were tied back tightly by several strong twist ties. She took a quick breath of relief as she comforted herself with the knowledge that she was still fully clothed in her SRU uniform seeing as she had feared the worse when she came to. She could handle the emotional rape Landon was provoking her with and even the feeling of sexually being violated, those were minor to her under the circumstances. But imaging herself actually physically being raped by him..........

Maybe it was the drugs which still lingered in her system causing her to make irrational decisions, but it was at that moment Jules Callaghan decided if the situation reached being physically raped she would choose death over it, even if it came down to her helping Landon kill her. _I'm sorry Sam._

She had found it disturbing that after years of preparing herself like most police officers do for death, you're never really prepared to accept it once it is infront of you. Jules knew if her team didn't find her soon she would have to endure a brutal way of dying which she was unprepared for.

"_Come on Jules, snap out of it. You have to think about getting out of here. You still have a chance, don't give up on me and don't give up on yourself" the sound of Sam's voice said to her in her mind._

She estiamted she had been abducted for approximately 36 hours as she caught a glimpse of her wrist watch and then preceded to asses her current situation, being completely unaware of the camera in the corner of the room watching over her.

********AT SRU HEADQUARTERS*********

"Boss, we have another message coming through", Spike announced as he stared at the computer monitor as disturbing video's and photo's of an unconscious Jules played on the screen.

"He's on the phone asking for you Boss" Lewis called out as Greg motioned him to go ahead and patch the call through for the entire team to listen on.

"See she's alive" The killer cunningly said as using a voice changing software to disguise his identity.

"Now get me Jack Callaghan, or else your officer won't look as pretty on the next video" He threatened Greg.

Greg looked at Sam in frustration trying to remain calm as he tried to make sure his voice sounded accommodating to the killer. "I'm still working on that. He had to fly in from Alberta and it took sometime to get ahold of him and find a flight."

"Yes I know, now when your two officers return with Jack I'll be calling you back" He answered.

"How the hell?" Spike asked astonished at the fact the killer knew Wordy and Ed were on their way to the airport with Team 3 not to far behind to pick up Jules' father.

Greg glanced and motioned to Spike, Lewis, and Sam as they all began looking around the room for listening devices and cameras.

Spike began shaking his head as he pointed and then disconnected the camera and listening device located behind the video conferencing system in the briefing room.

"I see you found my camera. Poor Jules she won't be able to see Sam now." The killer giggled. "But at least you gave her enough time to realize that all of you are a bunch of idiots and are not even remotely close to rescuing her. My poor, poor little sister."

"Look, we are working on getting Jack here, but my officer better remain unharmed" Greg said sternly through the phone. "Little sister? A lot of my team sees Jules as their little sister and we would really like to bring her back safely. Can you tell me about that and how we can do that?"

"I don't think your in the position to be negotiating me Parker, I'm in charge you hear me!" He yelled through the phone. "How dare you challenge me? You'll find out soon enough when I say it is time to find out what I mean."

"Okay bud, let's calm down." Greg replied calmly. "We are going to get you what you want here, but I assure you my superior's are not going to allow me to give you anything else if Constable Callaghan is harmed in anyway."

"Just do what I tell you then!" The killer responded in an irritating manner.

"I'll be in contact again in an hour." He continued to say as he then ended the call while smiling sadistically.

"Lew, contact Ed on the phone and let him know we need cell phone communication only. Get me an ETA also." Greg ordered.

"Spike can you make sure we have secured lines?" He asked.

"Copy Boss. Our lines are secure, SRU only" Spike answered. "Also traced the call to a pre-paid cell, I can't get a location."

Thirty minutes passed as Sam grew restless sitting around feeling helpless knowing Jules needed him. He watched Greg inform the Commander of the situation advising him of the imminent need to do another clean sweep of the SRU Headquarters for hidden cameras and listening devices.

A few minutes' later members of Team Three along with Ed and Wordy walked in with a medium built older gentlemen with familiar eyes that reminded Sam of Jules.

"Jack" Sam said shaking the man's hands as the older man pulled him into a hug.

"She is strong. My little girl is strong, and we are going to find her you hear me son?" Jack Callaghan said confidentally looking Sam in the eyes before glancing at his long time friend Greg Parker.

"Thank you sir." Sam replied as he proceeded to walk outside the briefing room. He just needed sometime to gather his thoughts. _Hang on Jules. I'll find you I promise._

"What do we have Greg and don't try to treat me like I'm not a cop. Consider me reinstated from retirement" Jack said to him. "I'm going to bring my little girl home safe and all you better understand that."

"We don't have much Jack" Greg responded. "This guy is working on the inside or has some help. He's smart"

"Jack you need to tell us everything about your wife, your time on the force and look at the evidence from the other victims to see if anything rings a bell" Greg communicated with a look of concern. "It's pretty graphic stuff" He warned.

"I'll can handle it. I have too for Jules." Jack responded.

"Team we need to look at everything. Pull everyone's records including SRU officers. Everyone involved in this case down to the Inspector , and I mean everyone. This is guys is one of us, he knows too much and is getting in and out of this place without us detecting him. We know him." He ordered.

"Copy" they replied.

"Team 3 lets help make sure the SRU is secured. Donna you stay here and help with the research." Rolie commanded his team.

"Copy that" Team 3 responded as all of them headed out of the briefing room with the exception of Donna.

Earlier in the woman's locker room, Donna had decided to put her engagement ring from Landon on a chain to wear around her neck. She felt it was not the time to let everyone know, at least not until they found Jules anyway.

But as she sat in the briefing room with her concerns continuing to grow for Jules' welfare she had not realized she had begun nervously playing with the engagement ring around her neck making it visible to everyone in the room. Before anyone could ask about the gorgeous ring Sam had walked in the room interrupting the focus as the team was also concerned about how their teammate was managing to hold it together.

As Sam walked in the briefing room after getting his composure back he looked at Donna across the room as the ring all of a sudden caught his attention.

Donna did not have anytime to react and neither did the team as they saw Sam quickly charging at Donna grabbing her by her vest and pulling her off the seat and slamming her against the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Sam yelled.

**TBC**

**I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW OR BY TUESDAY, SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER AND SLOWER UPDATES, IT'S BEEN REALLY BUSY. **

**Enjoy and please continue to review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! ANSWER ME!!!" Sam yelled at Donna while he continued to have both his hands strongly clinched onto her vest causing her feet to slightly be lifted off the ground as he continued to press her back into the wall even harder.

Ed and Wordy ran to try and restrain him, but came up short as Sam quickly yanked Donna by her vest again shoving her cross the room and then drawing his semi-automatic pistol and aiming it towards her. As he did, Sam could feel all the adrenaline flowing through him from the rage he felt inside of him that an SRU officer had betrayed them, especially Jules.

Ed and Wordy also drew their pistols but pointed it towards Sam instead.

"HANDS IN THE AIR DONNA. KEEP THEM UP!!!!" Sam yelled as he continued to aim his pistol at her.

"What are your doing Braddock?" Donna yelled completely bewildered as to what was going, as she tried to remain calm and collective as her training in the SRU had taught her.

"Sam, calm down buddy, you need to talk to me." Ed said loudly as he continued to aim his weapon at Sam along with the rest of Team One who was covering him.

"The ring around her neck Ed that is the engagement ring I gave to Jules" Sam yelled with tears slowly forming in his eyes from the anger and worry he felt as he continued to hold a steady aim with his pistol at Donna.

Ed glanced over at Wordy shocked at the fact that they had not realized just how serious Sam and Jules relationship had become.

"I'm sorry Sam. We didn't realize how serious you two had become." Ed sighed and was about to continue but was quickly interrupted by Sam.

"Don't try to negotiate me Ed." Sam snapped. "Just listen to me for once and look at the ring."

"Sam are you sure that is Jules' engagement ring?" Spike asked as Lew glanced at him while still pointing his own weapon at both Sam and Donna.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked as she felt her heart racing. "I got engaged last night to my boyfriend of one year. I only wore the ring around my neck because I didn't think it was appropriate with everything going on. I wanted to find Jules first before sharing my good news."

"Easy Sam" Ed calmly mentioned. "Donna let us have a look at the ring."

Donna moved slowly as she took the necklace with the ring off of her neck. She continued to have her hands up showing surrender to avoid provoking Sam from further escalating. She then slowly walked closer to Wordy until she was in hands reach of him and able to give the ring to him.

"Just take an easy Sam, see I'm handing it over to Wordy to prove to you it is not her ring."

"That was a custom ring I had designed. It was a replica of portions of my grandmother's wedding ring and portions of my mother's ring."

"How the hell do you have an exact replica of the design? So don't try and lie to me. That is the Jules' ring" Sam said with conviction not taking his eyes off of Donna.

"Read the inscription Wordy. There is an inscription that says _Stay with me" _he instructed Wordy.

Wordy looked at the ring and silently read the inscription. He then looked at Sam and glanced over at Ed and Donna looking completely mortified.

"It doesn't say that." Wordy shook his head before continuing. "It says R.I.P. J.C. 12-13-08".

"That's tomorrow" Lewis responded looking at Donna as everyone including Sam put their weapons down. "He is telling us he is going to kill Jules' tomorrow."

"It can't be. It just can't be" Donna whispered as she fell to her knees and began rocking herself back and forth from the realization that she had been played by Landon. All her dreams suddenly became a nightmare and devastatiom fell before her.

"Who is he Donna? He has Jules" Ed asked compassionately feeling so much empathy for Donna and Sam at that point. Sam with mixed emotions slowly backed off and put his pistol down on the floor anxiously awaiting Donna's answer to Ed's question.

As Donna looked up and responded she finally noticed that Greg Parker and Jack Callaghan had also been in the briefing room. They had heard the commotion from Greg's office and ran to see what was going on and had witnessed the events unfold between the SRU team members.

Wordy handed the look a like engagement ring over to Greg as they heard her say "Landon …..Landon Stainton".

Suddenly the room fell silent from the shock of hearing Landon's name come out of Donna's mouth.

Greg then looked over to Jules' father hoping for additional clues but could see he seemed clueless of who Landon even was.

"Who's Landon Stainton?" Jack asked with a look of concern as he looked into Sam's eyes hoping he would be provided a clue as to who had his daughter.

"Spike, get me the Commander ASAP, make sure it is secure line" Greg ordered "Sam and Donna I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Jack and update the rest Team 3."

"Copy" Spike answered while Sam and Donna simply nodded their heads in agreement at Greg as they both tried to contain the overwhelming emotions they were feeling.

"Team lets move, we need to pay the Inspector a visit at his home." Greg said as the rest of the team with the exception of Sam rushed to the weapons locker to gear up and head over to Inspector Stainton's home.

_****SOMEWHERE IN A TORONTO BASEMENT****_

Landon smiled as he brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen on Jules's face with the knowledge his plan was all coming together. He would not only get rid of Jules and her father but even his own. It was about time everyone suffered and felt as much pain as he did. In the end that was all he wanted. Retribution for the pain he had felt all these years.

"I'm a brilliant mother aren't I?" he whispered to a semi conscious Jules as he temporarily got her confused in his mind with the image of his mother.

He then pulled the necklace with the engagement ring Sam gave to Jules out of his pocket as he placed it back around her neck. "You really should have this on when you die!"

"See I told you I would bring it back" He cunningly smiled. "I just needed to make sure _Mr. Jeweler_ made Donna's ring perfectly…..and he did. And you know what for doing such a great job I killed his wife with him. Now they can still be together until death do them part."

Landon then walked over to a dresser across the room as he pulled a syringe out he had filled up with more heroin. He then proceeded to walk over to Jules to shoot her up some more.

"Don't" Jules quietly mumbled.

"If by chance you do make it out of here alive…..you'll be so addicted to heroin you'll wish I had killed you instead of going through the crash. You'll miss the drug baby." He whispered in her ear as he then glanced at his at his watch.

"It's time" He laughed out loud as he bent over to kiss Jules. "You can dream of Sam all you want….but he can't save you, none of them can. It's too late."

TBC – PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATE I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER LEAVES A LOT OF QUESTIONS IN YOUR MINDS. PATIENCE PLEASE.... JUST TRUST ME, IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE UDPATE WILL HAPPEN MUCH QUICKER**_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry all for taking a long sabbatical. Life got in the way and then I got unmotivated with writing. But getting back into it….which is the purpose of this chapter. Hope you still read and review. Thanks Iheartflashpoint for the much needed push to get back into it and not let this story die. Anyway I'm back Fanfic folks! A wee bit rusty so let me warm up my writting. Sorry this is short....again trying to get back into it. **_

**Chapter 12**

On there way to the Inspector's home the members of Team One listened in on the conversation between Sam Braddock, Jack Callaghan and a distraught Donna Sabine at the SRU Headquarters briefing room.

"Jack you need to think hard. This is really important. You really don't have any clue why Landon Stainton is after Jules and has a vendetta on you?" Sam asked trying to hide the panic he was feeling inside, knowing they were running out of time and needed to get a location on Jules.

"I don't have a clue who he is Sam?" Jack responded bewildered by the entire situation.

"I don't know, maybe a photo would help of the Inspector or Landon. Just give something." He continued to say as he proceeded to get up out of the chair and nervously pace back and forth hoping to come up with an epiphany of some kind to save his daughter.

"Peter lets get a photo of the Inspector and Landon in the briefing room ASAP" Greg ordered "Let's see if it can jog Jack's memory"

"Copy that Boss" Peter said as he frantically typed on the keyboard to access the SRU mainframe to pull the Inspector and Landon's personal profile.

"Boss, I think I got something" Spike communicated to the team.

"What do you have Spike" Greg asked.

"I pulled history on Jules' mother" Spike said as he sat in the passenger side of the black SUV as Wordy drove. "Looks like she was previously married and there is a lot of red tape blocking the information on her previous marriage."

"We need more Spike" Greg answered as he looked at Ed in frustration.

"I almost have it" Spike continued to say as the screen of the laptop monitor pulled up the image of Jules's mother's first husband.

The image being displayed on the screen gave Wordy a sudden surge of adrenaline causing him to step on the gas pedal heavier as Spike voice echoed through everyone's head set with the information.

"She was married to the Inspector Boss".

Ed Lane glanced over at Greg in disbelief from the driver's side of the SUV over what he had just heard.

"That's the connection Eddie" Greg said shaking his head and clinching his teeth in frustration.

"And let me guess Spoke they had a son right? " He asked pretty confident Spike would validate his claim.

"Copy that. Pulling that up now" Spike sighed "Landon is her son."

Shortly after announcing the shocking news that Landon and Jules were half siblings the three black SRU SUV's pulled up to the Inspector's house.

"Team, let's go stealth" Greg ordered.

Meanwhile at the briefing room Jack Callaghan sat in disbelief over his deceased wife's past coming to haunt him. He stared at Sam and was about to provide details when they were interrupted by Donna's cell phone ringing.

"It's Landon" Donna said startled by the continued ringing of her phone. Her hands uncontrollably shook as she stared at the caller id on her cell phone which continued to flash a photo of her and Landon during happier times.

**TBC**

**Please review! I missed all of your reviews**.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Somehow, someway no matter what the circumstances were, Donna's SRU Officer instincts took over knowing the job was the first priority not her heart. Landon was now a subject not her fiancé and getting Jules' back alive was all that mattered now.

As her cell phone continued to ring, Sam Braddock and Jack Callaghan anxiously made their way to stand next to her. Sam then motions with his hands for her to answer the phone on speaker.

Even with her heart shattering into a million pieces along with her stomach-turning from the realization the man she loved was in reality a monster, Donna Sabine takes a deep shallow breath as she simultaneously looks into an eager Sam's concerned eyes and answers her cell on speaker phone and musters a soft "He-llo Landon".

As she hears Landon's "Hello Love", she is shortly distracted by the sound of Ed's voice coming through her ear piece.

"Donna, I am right here with you as your second. Just remember connect, protect, and respect." Ed in a firm but supportive tone tells her as if he too was reminding her to stay calm and focused on the job.

Donna's focus is then returned immediately back to her conversation with Landon as she suddenly hears sounds of a struggle ensuing followed by Landon's voice yelling "you fucking bitch" and they hear a low painful whimper of a woman in the background before the call suddenly disconnects.

Sam's fist is curled with an angry and helpless look on his face as he glances at what seemed to be a resilient Jack Callaghan which in away reminded him of the way Jules handled all tough situations.

Determined to stay strong for both his daughter and Sam, Jack puts a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Son, focus on the fact Jules is still fighting. You heard that right? She hasn't given up, she is still fighting" Jack tells him. "So we have to continue to fight too. You hear me?"

"Sir, I would never ever give up on Jules ever" Sam responds back to Jack with conviction.

As Jack Callaghan was about to respond back, their conversation was suddenly cut short by the sound of Spike's voice.

"I narrowed down the location guys..." Spike anxiously communicates to Team 1.

"Come on!" Sam tells both Donna and Jack as they rush out the briefing room to head for the SRU truck.

"You can fill us in on the details of what you know about your wife and Inspector Stainton on the way" Sam tells Jack

**********across town***********l*******

Hearing what was happening at HQ on their way to Inspector Stainton's home Ed glances over to Greg in frustration of feeling as if they needed to be at two places at once even with the help of Team 3.

"Spike" Greg says sternly through his mic.

"Already on it Boss" Spike responds as he sits in the passenger side of the SRU truck driven by Lew as he frantically works on his laptop trying narrow down a location of where Landon was holding Jules.

"Let's get a location Spike. Jules is running out of time" Greg cries out.

"All right guys I narrowed down the area" Spike communicates to his team in a frenzied tone as he continued to pull information from his laptop.

"Guys the call came in the same sector as Inspector's house. That has to be it." Spike continues to say.

"Copy Spike" Greg responds as he looks at Ed Lane sitting next to him driving. "It's gotta be where he is hiding her Ed".

"Copy that Boss" Ed utters in agreement and then proceeds to instruct the rest of the team on the plan.

"We need to proceed to go stealth guys" Ed commands "We need eyes first, we don't want to alert Landon or the Inspector we are coming"

"Copy" the members respond to Ed Lanes orders.

Authors Notes:

Well it's only been two years since my last update. The good news is I plan on finishing this.  
Hope you enjoy and review. I can tell you know I had a little bit of trouble writing the dialogue for this. Guess I am a little rusty and I apologize now for any grammar errors. Actually wrote this on my phone and too excited to completely edit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Please Landon, don't do this." Jules cried out still maintaining her SRU negotiator demeanor. But Landon was not listening as he slowly injected the heroin into her arm.

"Stop trying to negotiate me!" Landon sternly responded as he proceeded to inject the drugs into Jules. "Heroin will make you more lubricated for when I'm finally inside you for all your friends to see right before I kill you."

"Besides bitch, this is your punishment for trying to take me down earlier" he continued to say completely annoyed at Jules for disrupting his call to Donna at SRU headquarters.

"I should have kept you cuffed, but this should keep you tamed." He ranted as he finished injecting and slowly pulled the syringe out of Jules' arm.

Instantaneously the heroin began to hit her system causing Jules to feel an overwhelming sense of relaxation leaving Jules with only an awareness that Landon had started grope her. It was at that moment she allowed herself to surrender to the drugs until her mind began flashing images of Sam Braddock.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to touch. But I'm not one to rush things" Landon whispered wickedly in her ear before exiting the room in her relief.

**********A HOUR LATER**********************************************************

She stared vacuously at the ceiling and sometimes even the surrounding walls around her searching for a tiny spec of anything she could use to assist her mind to focus.

"Focus Jules, f-o-c-u-s" she thought to herself.

"Find one thing to focus on" Jules repeated in her mind trying to sound convincing, although her police instincts communicated to her sensory this would be an impossible undertaking. Her mind felt elsewhere as if she was having an out of body experience.

As Jules continued to fight the heroin in her system the room she was in appeared to be spinning as if she was on an out of control roller coaster making her feel somewhat nauseous.

"Wait, on second thought I am going to vomit." She admitted to herself as she rolled over onto the side of the bed and began to purge herself.

As she completed vomiting and debated if she would have to do it again she heard the door being forced open but was immediately blinded by a flash bang being thrown in the room.

Dazed and confused she could only see several boots walking towards her and heard several different mumbled voices as strong familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Jules" Sam Braddock cried out as he continued to carry her out of the room. "We got her!"

"Copy that Sam" Greg Parker acknowledged feeling relieved she was at least in Team One's hands.

"Sam, Wordy get her out of there, maximum caution!" Ed interjected as he and Greg searched other rooms around Inspector Stainton's home with their weapons drawn. "We don't have eyes on subject, Landon is still out there."

"Spike, Lewis what's your status?" Greg asked through his com.

A few moments later, "O-N-E S-U-B-J-ECT secured!" Lewis breathlessly announced as he pointed his weapon at Inspector Stainton.

"He's beaten pretty badly boss" Spike added as he kicked the Inspector's hand gun away. "We need medics at the ready."

"She's clear" Wordy announced as he watched his teammate Sam run to the awaiting ambulance with Jules in his arm.

"The house is secure Boss" Ed added in a frustrated tone. "Where did that Son of a bitch go"

"Copy Eddie" Greg mumbled with both hands on his waist as he started to pace in deep thought… a habit he had developed on the job anytime he was frustrated. "Sam, you stay with Jules until we know where Landon is."

"Copy" Sam communicated back to his team as he kept careful watch over Jules as the paramedics worked on her. As he jumped into the ambulance he held Jules' hand and didn't bother to turn off his com and whispered to an incoherent Jules an "I love you."

Not a moment too soon all the members of Team One stood frozen in place as everyone heard a voice on their ear piece say "HANDS UP DONNA! YOU TOO POPS!" an angry Landon yelled as he pointed a gun at Donna Sabine and Jack Callaghan.

TBC

This sort of wrote itself which means of course I will go over the stealth approach to getting to Jules in the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How is she doing Sam?" Greg asked as Ed Lane drove the black SRU truck with the rest of Team One following behind on their way to Saint-Simon Hospital.

"Just arriving at the hospital Boss" Sam answered as professionally as possible, although his feelings were torn. He was relieved Jules was safe, but aside from being drugged he didn't have all the details of what she could have possibly gone through the last 24 hours in Landon's hands, making him very nervous.

"_Whatever that is Jules, we'll get through it together." _

"She is still incoherent...doctors are determining what she was injected with..." he continued to say, as he held Jules' hand and walked alongside the stretcher she laid in as they wheeled her into the next available hospital examining room with the paramedics.

As the remaining members of Team One listened to the information Sam provided about the status of their other team member, they all sighed in relief knowing Jules' was at least safe although not completely out of the woods.

As Team One continued to head to the hospital their thoughts for Jules were occasionally interrupted as they listened to the information coming in from Team 3 led by Rolie desperately trying to locate the kidnapped Donna Sabine and Jules' father Jack Callaghan.

"Sam, will be there in 10" Ed added. "Get some uni's to cover Jules. We need to get answers from the Inspector." Inside he hated having to order Sam to leave Jules, but the job wasn't done and they needed to apprehend Landon and get Donna and Jack back alive and unharmed.

"Copy that!" Sam responded with an edge in his voice, as he glanced over behind him to see Inspector Stainton being wheeled in by the paramedics towards another hospital examining room.

Sam reluctantly releases Jules's hand as they enter the examining room and gently brushes some of her hair away from her face and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be long sweetheart. You're going to be okay Jules." Sam whispers with tears forming in his eyes. As he slowly breaks away from her he hears a soft mumble from Jules "…..SAM."

"Stay with me Jules" Sam responds back as he forces himself to pull away from her bedside and makes his way out of the room.

Before heading over to Inspector Stainton's examining room Constable Sam Braddock instructs two uniformed constables to only allow hospital personnel and SRU only inside Jules' room as he simultaneously listens to the conversations of his team through his ear wig.

As Ed Lane furiously continuous to drive, he glances at the passenger seat seeing his Sargent and long-time friend Greg Parker deep in thought.

"Greg, what is it?" he asked almost already knowing what Greg's response would be.

Shaking his bald head Greg exhales as he begins to disclose his protruding thoughts. "It was too easy Eddie..."

"I hear ya Boss" relieved his friend and teammate had drawn the same conclusion that plagued his thought also.

"Landon is too smart. He would have covered his tracks better when he called Donna at HQ" Greg continued to comment. "He wanted us to find him Ed and he wanted us to get Jules' back."

"But the question is why?" He questioned Ed with a look of concern.

"And why leave Donna's communication gear in the truck?" Ed added. "It would have been the simplest way to compromise communication with us"

"Landon's letting us know he is calling the shots." Greg alarmed by his own conclusion. "I think Jules' is still the primary target Ed."

"Spike, run the transcripts again from Sam's conversation with Jack" the SRU Sargent commanded.

*******FLASHPOINT FLASHPOINT FLASHPOINT HOURS EARLIER*****

On the way to his house to meet Landon, Inspector Stainton thought about his son and how messed up his life was. He was a good cop once and his convoluted relationship with his son weighed heavily on his mind.

Of course he would protect Landon, Landon was his son after all but more importantly Landon was his ticket to getting revenge. He had been molding his son for this day, but he hadn't expected Landon to be so careless and arrogant enough to freely give his identity away to the entire SRU so easily.

"Oh you stupid boy Landon" He murmured to himself. "Daddy has always been in charge."

As he walked into the house Landon and the Inspector proceeded with their plan, Landon beating his father to a bloody pulp before Team One would arrive on the scene.

**TBC**

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
